Transformação
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Fighter não sabia o QUANTO sua transformação refletia o que ela era, de fato. Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil


_**Transformação**_

_Fighter não sabia o QUANTO sua transformação refletia o que ela era, de fato._

Nome da autora: Letícia Andrade

Nick: Miss of Darkness/Lily

Fandom: Sailor Moon, Saga Stars

Gênero: Humor… eu acho.

Categoria: T

Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge de Drabbles do Fórum Twilight Haters Brasil.

Tema: Quebra de Clichês

Item: Descoberta da Homossexualidade

Personagem: Sailor Star Fighter/Seiya Kou

_Fanfic dedicada à Narcisa Le Fay. Por ter surtado tanto por causa do Seiya e me inspirado pra esse plot –s_

"Vocês têm certeza de que isso vai funcionar?"

Maker pensou que não era à toa que Fighter era a mais nova. Enquanto ela e Healer estavam seguras, Fighter ainda duvidava. A garota chacoalhava o talismã em forma de estrela, como se isso fosse ajudar.

"Claro que temos" – Healer respondeu, séria – "Vamos lá, Fighter, você não vai morrer"

"Mas é tão esquisito" – Fighter murmurou – "Ter uma segunda identidade, ser humana... é mesmo preciso?"

"FIGHTER!" – Maker repreendeu – "Deixe de ser infantil e ande logo. É pela nossa princesa, esqueceu?"

A Princesa Kakyuu... sua soberana, sozinha na Terra, sem proteção... ah, só por ela mesmo para fazer isso.

"Tudo bem" – Fighter suspirou – "O que devo fazer?"

"Concentre toda a sua energia nesse talismã" – Healer explicou pela quinta vez – "Ele vai analisar sua personalidade e te transformar em uma humana compatível com o que você é. Entendeu?"

Fighter acenou, pensando que Healer era muito séria. Segurou o talismã, e assim que viu que as outras fechavam os olhos, ela imitou. Concentração de sua energia, de sua personalidade. Procurar a Princesa, achá-la, reconstruírem seu planeta, protegê-la, fazer sucesso na Terra para ser ouvida pelos outros, ser forte, resistente. Ah, ela já podia sentir as mudanças. Parecia maior, seus ombros começavam a ficar mais largos, sua roupa trocava para uma peça mais quente e protegida... tudo ficava maior, tudo nela crescia.

Epa. Tinha coisas CRESCENDO mesmo.

Quando sentiu que as mudanças pararam repentinamente, abriu os olhos. Na sua frente, Maker e Healer também estavam transformadas. Usavam uma espécie de roupa preta, cobrindo o corpo, e pareciam mais altas. Estavam mais corpulentas também, e só a cabeça permanecia igual. Mesmos penteados, mesmas expressões.

Fighter olhou para si mesma e percebeu que ela não estava diferente. Pelo menos não em relação às outras. Porque, em relação ao que era... tinha alguma coisa mais EMBAIXO.

Curiosa, Fighter puxou as calças para conferir o que era e, com espanto, viu algo que antes não existia. Olhos arregalados encontraram os de Healer e Maker, que pareciam achar graça.

"O que foi, Fighter?" – Maker perguntou, sua voz bem mais grossa agora– "Não gostou?"

"Eu virei... eu virei..." – Fighter não conseguia dizer. Sua mente começava a processar a informação, e ela não gostava do que concluía.

"Virou o quê?"

"HOMEM!"

Maker e Healer começaram a rir.

"Não tem graça" – Fighter cruzou os braços – "Vocês disseram que eu ia me transformar em uma humana correspondente ao que sou"

"Mas você se transformou" – Healer respondeu – "Isso significa que você sempre foi homem por dentro"

O queixo de Fighter caiu:

"Homem? Quer dizer então que eu sou... gay?"

As duas deram de ombros.

"Se você quiser entender assim" – Healer respondeu.

"Cuidado pra não se apaixonar por nenhuma menininha boba na Terra, hein Fighter?" – Maker brincou, saindo com Healer e deixando Fighter sozinha, ainda boquiaberta.

"Como será que ela vai reagir quando contarmos que também viramos homens?" – perguntou Healer, curiosa.

"Sei lá" – respondeu Maker – "Só espero que ela não queira tirar a prova"

_**Fim**_

Notas: Ok, eu definitivamente não nasci pra escrever drabble. Gente, como foi difícil deixar essa aqui com menos de 500 palavras –s. Mas pelo menos consegui... agora vocês sabem como Seiya, Yaten e Taiki conseguiram suas formas masculinas... e como Seiya reagiu ao fato, hehehe.

(Isso me faz pensar como seria essa transformação na cabeça da Naoko).

Esse plot surgiu enquanto eu conversava sobre o Seiya com a minha amiga Cisa. Nós duas, apaixonadas inveteradas pelo Seiya, que apóiam o casal Seiya/Usagi (MESMO que saibamos que ela fica com o Mamoru), surtando loucamente pelo simples fato de que no mangá "Paralell Sailor Moon" o nome da segunda filha da Usagi é KOUsagi (vejam o sobrenome do Seiya lá no início da fic)... eis que me surge na cabeça a seguinte pergunta "Ok, como homem... o Seiya pode procriar? Digo... ele tem... aquilo?".

Aí, vocês devem imaginar que disso pro plot acima, foi um pulo. Uma adaptada pra entrar no item do challenge e... voilá. Surgiu Sailor Star Fighter descobrindo, de repente, que dentro dela existe um homenzinho XD

A fic ficou tosquinha, eu sei, MAS espero que gostem mesmo assim –s.


End file.
